


Jack Zimmerman - Garden Witch

by thatjutsu (sailorsav)



Series: Check, Please! Witchy Drabbles [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gardening, Gen, M/M, Witch AU, Witches, garden witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsav/pseuds/thatjutsu
Summary: Jack Zimmerman is a garden witch, who keeps his garden in the basement of the haus.





	Jack Zimmerman - Garden Witch

Eric carried a basket rested on one hip down the rickety set of stairs to the basement. Shitty had told him that's where the washer and dryer were, but Eric couldn't see them anywhere in all the bright green foliage that covered the room. Every flat surface was covered. There were several different kinds of lamps scattered about that gave the room a bright warm glow. 

He was standing at the foot of the stairs in awe when he was snapped back to reality by a door on the other side of the room closing. Jack wasn’t surprised that Eric hadn’t moved from the stairs. All the plants could be overwhelming chaos to most, but each one was special to Jack. He had raised most of them from seed and traded to get the others. He knew how much light and water they needed to thrive. He spoke to them as if they were old friends because to him, they were. 

“The washer is over there,” he said pointing behind a shelf covered floor to ceiling in herbs.

“Thank you! I was just a little distracted.” Eric peeked around the corner of the shelf half expecting there to be more plants where a washer should be. There were more plants to be fair, but the washer was there too. After he started his laundry the basement garden was beginning to be less overwhelming. He studied each shelf recognizing several of the herbs he used in his own craft. 

Eric could hear Jack whispering in the opposite corner and wondered what he was doing. He didn’t want to intrude but his curiosity got the better of him so he wandered that way slowly taking his time to look at each shelf and the plants that grew there. As he moved closer, Jack became more clear.

“Alright little one.” Jack was bent down hands on either side of a planter, talking to a flower. “You need to tell me what’s going on so I can fix it.” The yellow blooms were drooping, leaves listless. Even Eric could tell that it wasn’t doing well. 

“That looks like something my Moomaw had in her garden when I was little. What kind of flower is that?”

“It’s an Evening Primrose. She’s new, so I expected a little wilting but it’s been weeks. She just seems so sad.” Jack’s face was still, frozen in concern. His eyes locked on the small yellow flower. 

Eric’s heart skipped a beat. Jack, this giant of a man, was so worried about such a tiny plant. It was too much. Eric wasn’t much of a gardener, but still wanted to help. 

“Where did she come from?”

“She was divided off a larger plant from another garden witch I know. Maybe she misses being outside?” Jack placed a crystal in the dirt. “Maybe if I moved her?” 

Jack carefully carried the pot to another shelf, nestling it in between a few pots of rosemary. He hoped the rosemary would help strengthen the memory of happiness the little primrose had. He grabbed a watering can and continued to work with his other plants. He couldn’t ignore them all because one wasn’t doing well. 

Eric switched his laundry over and remembered something his Moomaw had said about her garden when he was little. 

“Fairies.” It slipped out of his mouth. 

“What about them?”

“My Moomaw’s garden was full of them. She used to say that they kept the plants happy.”

Of course. Why didn’t Jack think of it sooner. Primrose is traditionally tied to fairies and he didn’t have any in his garden, mostly because it was in a basement, but also because he never thought to invite them. 

Over several days Eric and Jack worked together gathering supplies and setting up the invitations. They set up a mug of water and a plate with honey. Together they changed the water every day and whispered invitations in all the corners of the room. 

After a week Jack could tell a marked difference in the atmosphere of the room. The primrose had perked up and now had several yellow blooms. The color reminded him of Eric, he smiled. 

As a thank you, Jack built a window box of herbs for Eric’s kitchen. All plants that he knew Eric used in his craft. This time he remembered to place a glass of water next to the box so the fairies knew they were welcome to be there. The haus was brimming with magic, and maybe the beginning of something more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the discord for being super supportive of me getting back into writing. I haven't posted in so long. 
> 
> Competitive Horticulture = garden witch
> 
> The room that Jack comes out of is a climate controlled space. I'd like to think that's where he keeps cacti and succulents because they need dry warmth.


End file.
